Lucky Bastard
by ripitupgenki
Summary: What happens when Genki finds out Granity likes him more then he thought? What happens when Holly learns of this? But what is she hiding? GxH GxGR HxGR


_AAN: a muse I have had for awhile… my mind is so perverted lol. Anyway this came about after a conversation with SSJ04 MewTwo. I hope you all enjoy it. Takes place just after 'Battling Granity'. uncut edition of this is located on adultfanfiction. net_

**Lucky Bastard!**

Now Genki wasn't as naive as he used to be the first time he came to this world. He knew quite a bit more then most gave him credit for. What he wasn't prepared for was how to react when a girl paid attention to him. Most girls around his age paid him no mind, or if they did it was only because of his skills. They didn't go on dates or anything. Genki had begun to think something was wrong with him; the other boys weren't interested in girls at all. But he was, and he had no reason to be. For his age it was odd, but though he felt different he always kept it to himself. When he returned to the monster world he realized that it was this world that had cause him to mature. Holly always gave him responsibilities his parents would never trust him with. Deep down it stung a bit knowing they didn't trust him like that, but he knew Holly would always trust him. He never realized he would have to test the level of trust they had until after they met up with Granity again. It was obvious that Holly had a bond with the pixie hybrid now even though the two didn't seem to talk much. After they had to battle with Granity, and learned just how strong willed the pixie hybrid was the group went back to the cavern they had made their home for the night. Genki was too high strung to sleep now, the fight making his heart race. Somehow the others had relaxed into sleep, though he figured they were all just tried.

Genki walked into a side corridor to do some exploring, a voice startling him.

"You know you shouldn't wander off all by yourself." He glanced over to find Granity leaning against the wall. "Mind some company?" he stared at her a moment then smiled,

"No I don't mind, I would love to have some company. I'm still a bit wound up from the fight." she merely nodded and joined him as he walked. Using the torch he had for light. After they were a good ways away from the group; she spoke again.

"Genki… I feel like I need to thank you for saving me again. You always seem to be going out of your way for me." he glanced over at her in surprise,

"You don't need to, I already know you're grateful."

"I'm aware of that but I still feel the need to thank you anyway." she stopped walking now, Genki also stopped and turned to face her. He could see something new in her eyes, it made him curious as to what she had in mind. Granity closed the distance quickly, making sure she didn't lose her nerve. Genki felt her arms around him and returned the embrace; he was shocked. Granity had never allowed anyone to touch her with out the need to do so, usually concerning injuries.

"Granity?" his voice soft and gently, holding confusion. She smiled hearing the confusion in his voice. She pulled back, though not losing contact with him, and gazed into his eyes. Genki could see another new emotion within her hazel depths. It made a shiver run through him and his stomach fill with butterflies. She smirked seeing his reaction, she thought it was promising. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear,

"Let me thank you Genki…" her voice a hot whisper, hot breath on his neck making him shiver again. She pulled back again briefly; she could tell he was confused and anxious. With a smirk she moved in quickly before he regained his voice, her lips connecting with his; she could tell he was in shock by his reaction. After a moment his shock wore off, he returned the kiss with out a thought. His mind racing to figure things out, * _why is she doing this? Is this how she thanks people who are close to her? I don't understand, she has never acted like this before._ * Granity released him, breaking the kiss and letting him catch his breath. Her hand moved to caress his chest through his gray tee shirt. Genki blushed profusely and finally found his voice,

"I don't understand… what are you…" she smiled seeing his nervousness.

"I care for you quite a bit Genki… I always have. You were the first human I learned to trust, the only one to show me love again through the friendship you offered me." his blush worsened,

"You care for me? Does that mean you love me?" she smirked as she saw a shyness enter him; it was obvious he had no previous experience with women. Something about her being his first made her happy.

"I love you in some form or another." she paused caressing his chest again, "you know pixies don't stay with just one male. Though we fall in love we tend to love many, it's just in our nature. We like to make others happy." her voice soft and somewhat embarrassed, she wasn't like most pixies. Most were full of joy and tended to be rather exuberant. "I want to show you what its like to have a pixie thank you from the bottom of her heart. Will you let me?" she smiled to him seeing his tinted cheeks and feeling his heart race. Genki couldn't help but be curious about how she would thank him.

"Granity… if it means that much to you then of course you can thank me. I must say I only know a little about pixie types." she smirked,

"Then I have to teach you." Genki seemed happy to learn but Granity knew he hadn't yet followed her mindset. He thought the kiss was it no doubt, but it was far from the end her agenda. Leaning in she kissed him again, he didn't resist and slowly returned it. Granity soon made her move though, deepening the kiss and letting her desire for him rise. Her hand moved beneath his shirt to caress his chest and abdomen. Genki moaned into the kiss, he hadn't realized how this would make him feel until now. She broke the kiss and rather roughly removed his shirt, her lips connecting with his once more briefly then making their way down to his neck.

"Granity what are you…" his eyes flew open as she sucked lightly on his neck, his mind slowly piecing things together. * _She wants to do __**that**__? Can I really let her do this? I mean I know I want to let her thank me… it'll hurt her if I don't… but what if Holly finds out? … I haven't even had a chance to date her yet._ * Her thigh rubbing against him interrupted his thoughts. He moaned out making her smile, her eyes shown with a mischievous nature that was common to pixies. They were sensual creatures after all, and they knew how to deal with both men and women. Granity moved her hand down his chest to his stomach, caressing there for a while she moved her mouth to his ear, lightly nipping there. She whispered,

"Enjoying yourself?" Genki moaned out again as her thigh rub against him again, "wow someone's getting excited."

"Granity…. we shouldn't…." his breath caught as she kissed him again.

"Are you saying you don't want me?" her eyes shown with hurt.

* _If I refuse to do this with her… will it break her trust?_ * "I didn't say that…"

"Then why shouldn't we? You said you'd let me thank you."

"I did… I wasn't expecting this." she smiled,

"Do you find me attractive Genki?" he saw something new in her eyes that he couldn't place.

"Yeah… how could I not… I just don't understand all this. I know what you are trying to do… I'm not stupid but why would you want that with me? I mean you could thank me any way you want and you choose to do it this way?" he seemed genuinely confused,

"Genki…" she leaned forward and whispered her response, "I chose to do it this way because I trust you, and want to make you feel good. You've done so much for me, it's the least I can do. Besides… for your age… you are really well built." Genki blushed profusely and stared at her a moment in disbelief.

"You're attracted to me?" he finally said at length,

"Yes, you are handsome and I can see you being really attractive as you get older." Genki turned bright red; he had never though anyone would say such things to him. Granity leaned in and kissed him again, she felt him resist slightly as her hand moved down his chest to his stomach again.

*_Does she actually want to… go all the way with me? Ugh it so hard to think… I'm not sure I can hold out much longer… I hope Holly will forgive me… even if we aren't together yet…_ * when Granity's hand descended and rubbed his slowly growing bulge all thoughts of stopping or resisting left him. He moaned into the kiss as she rubbed him, he could feel himself getting excited and knew there was no turning back now. Granity realized she had him now, and began to undo his shorts, her hand carefully slipping inside making him elicit another loud moan of pleasure.

* * *

><p>Holly had awoken to find the pair missing, strange sounds coming from another part of the cave had her attention. * <em>What are they doing? Are they in trouble?<em> * She glanced to the sleeping monsters and knew they must be exhausted if none of them had been woken up by the noise. With a sigh she resolved to investigate by herself. She went in the direction of the sounds and realized they weren't groans of pain as she had first thought. The caves echo making them distorted at first but now they were clear. * _Moans of pleasure?_ * Holly swallowed hard, but continued on. What greeted her was the sight of Granity kissing Genki with her hand in his shorts. Genki seemed to be in too much pleasure to resist her advances. Holly darted behind a column waiting to see if the pixie type was forcing this upon him or not. The sounds were getting to her though. * _This is ridiculous! Why is she doing this?_ * Holly watched as Granity released him a moment, Genki seemed dazed and Holly could understand why. She knew he had no experience with this, and that all the pleasure was surely getting to him.

"You ready now Genki? No more excuses right?" she smirked and spoke playfully to him. It took his mind a moment to register things but he nodded,

"Yeah… no more excuses…" his voice was soft, his eyes full of desire. Granity smiled,

"Good, I knew you'd come around." Granity began removing his shorts as his hands wondered up to touch her. She didn't resist his touch, and she whispered into his ear a moment. Genki smiled and somehow removed her top, much to Holly's astonishment. She had not realized the stony top was only clothing of some sort and not apart of Granity. Holly blushed seeing her ample breasts, unconsciously pulling at her tunic. Her blush deepened and she looked away after catching glimpse of Genki's erect member.

* _Oh my… they are going to…_ * she turned red knowing what they were about to do. * _From the sound of it he was resisting at first… excuses? Probably anything he could think of to try and stop her though I doubt he wanted to hurt her feelings._ * Holly heard him moan again, she glanced over briefly to see Granity suck on his dick. _* I really need to just leave… but will they hear me? They didn't hear my approach… so maybe they won't notice me leave._ * Holly could feel herself getting aroused from the situation. Though she would never admit it she too wanted Genki, she just wasn't willing to seduce him. Holly quietly shifted glancing at them again she found the sight captivating. Granity was sucking him but he was using his mouth to pleasure her as well. Holly turned crimson and felt a rush of heat surge through her. She wasn't sure how long the sight had paralyzed her but she managed to sneak off and moved down a side tunnel. Holly panted, she felt so aroused now and all she could think about was Granity, taking advantage of Genki. * _Even if I told them to stop I doubt it would help and would Granity be angry with me. Still this isn't right… but do I have the right to say anything when I am so aroused by what they are doing? I mean I can't say I don't want Genki myself…_ * still flushed Holly could no longer stand it she had to relieve the burning within. Making sure she wouldn't get caught she carefully pushed her pants and panties to the floor and opened her white shirt after removing her red tunic. Holly used her hands to masturbate, made so much easier by the images of Granity's voluptuous body and Genki's lean body in her head. She had never expected Genki to be _that_ big but it made her desire it all the more just thinking about it.

* * *

><p>While Holly took care of her desires the couple took care of theirs together. Genki had his first orgasm and had managed to give Granity one. Granity now mounted him with a smile. He gazed up at her with desire in his eyes, he wanted this as much as her now. * <em>I understand now why my friend had said pixies looked like succubuses because they do. Some more then others… but they all seem to know how to get what they want.<em> * Though he now understood this he didn't care, the lust she had caused to rise now took over. His hands moved up to her breast, exploring and massaging. Granity teased him, making sure he wanted her bad. After being teased for what felt like hours to him but was only a few minutes in reality, he moaned out rather loudly.

"Granity… please I need you…" she smirked, leaning down she whispered hotly,

"What do you need Genki? What do you want to do to me?" Genki looked up her confused, he felt oddly turned on by her talking this way. He moaned again, the looked into her lustful eyes,

"I need to put it inside you please…" Granity wasn't satisfied though she smiled cruelly and asked,

"Why do you want it inside me Genki? Come on be nice and detailed for me. Tell me what you want to do to me." Genki swallowed hard, he felt his mouth go dry and his cheeks flush. He moaned out again as he she teased him once more. Have being teased a while longer he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Please… I can't take it… it feels like my cocks going to burst…"

"Just tell me in detail what you want to do to me and you can do it." She whispered hotly, "come on Genki, you don't want to feel this way all night do you?" Genki felt panicked he would never be able to masturbate and fill the deep pulsating need within him.

"I need to fuck you please, I need my cock inside your pussy." He moaned again, "I want to massage your cunt with my cock and make you feel good… I want to make you cum… please let me have sex with you." Making him beg was the last thing she needed, she rose up and sheathed his sword within her. Soon they were enjoying each other to the fullest. After they had their fill of each other they rested, Genki enjoyed being next to her and being able to touch her still. After a bit Granity lay on her back and whispered,

"You ready for more? It's your turn… enjoy my body Genki. This is my gift to you in thanks of what you have done." Genki watched her a moment then nodded with a smile. He mounted her and easily put himself inside her. She had noticed his erection return and now he could have her all he wanted. He didn't know why but he only wanted sex from her, though they kissed it was always lustful. * _It must be because I love Holly and not Granity… wow this is amazing though. I never thought I would get to have sex with such a sensual creature._ * The pair had sex for hours, taking breaks but keeping each other going. After they finished they both returned quietly and went to sleep. Holly had managed to go back to sleep after her masturbation and didn't even notice them at all.

* * *

><p>When morning came the group would parted ways, Granity feeling very good about the previous night. Genki seemed to still have some doubts as to whether they should have done what they did. He knew he couldn't change it though and tried not to dwell on it. Tiger had noticed the scent on Genki and Granity that morning, he frowned knowing they had rutted. He wasn't sure if it was just for fun or if it was serious and that's what bothered him. He had also noticed that Holly seemed upset. Yes she was a pro at hiding it but he always knew. He waited till they stopped for the night to sort things out; with a sigh he left camp. He pulled Holly aside and spoke with her alone as she got some water to make dinner.<p>

"Holly what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Holly looked down not wanting to talk about it but she knew he was persistent.

"I… saw something I shouldn't have last night…" her voice soft but he heard it clearly. He sighed,

"You saw Granity and Genki right?" she looked over at him in shock, "I could smell what they had done this morning… they may have cleaned up a bit but they didn't wash it all away."

"Yeah I did…" she blushed, looking away again.

"Did you talk with him?" she looked confused and scared now.

"No… I'm not sure what to say to him… Granity… seduced him. I know apart of him wanted it I'm sure but he would never have done something like that with out help."

"I know that Holly…" Tiger's voice softened, "look… you have never shown him you like him that way you know. You are more that a mother or big sister most of the time, caring for him and looking after him. He may not know about your feelings. Based on what I have seen I think he has some regrets… he knows he can't change it now but that doesn't mean he's at peace with what happened. Talk to him." She stared at him a moment with a blush on her face. She hadn't realized Tiger had known about her feelings or that he would help her this way.

"Alright…" Holly walked back to camp quietly carrying her water. Tiger left her alone knowing she would handle things in her own time. Holly made dinned and Tiger returned in time to have some. Holly watched Genki while she handed out dinner, he seemed troubled and she knew Tiger was right. There was regret in his eyes, but there was something else as well. She couldn't place it so she resolved to just speak with him alone.

"Holly what's different about the soup? I know something is a bit different." Hare asked curiously.

"Oh well I ran out of a spice so I substituted another one. You like it?"

"Yes its great!" Holly smiled, she was glad it turned out. "What did you run out of?"

"Catmint"

"Well there is a small mountain near by, I bet there is some there. It likes colder weather."

"Would you mind if I go get some?" she looked around the group.

"As long as you don't go alone its fine." Suezo stated, "I would prefer not to climb if I don't have to though." They all knew why, his body type was not meant for that.

"Genki, Tiger would you come with me?" Genki blinked then smiled,

"Sure Holly."

"I'll come." Tiger stated gruffly. She seemed very happy and Tiger had a plan to help her talk to the boy.

* * *

><p>The next morning they journeyed to the near by mountain, it wasn't too large but still big enough. Once they got midway Tiger found the herb.<p>

"I'm going to look for another patch." Holly nodded; he walked over and spoke to her only while Genki wasn't paying attention. "Talk to him." He then left to do as he said. Holly sighed, she gathered some herbs then placed hem in the basket. Looking over at the boy she sighed again, there was no way around it.

"Genki are you alright?" the boy looked over at her, not sure what to say at this point.

"Yeah I guess…"

"That doesn't sound ok." Genki refused to say more, she walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Listen Genki… I know what Granity got you to do. I saw you both…" Genki looked shocked at first then looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry Holly…"

"You tried to resist her right?"

"Yeah… I couldn't do it though. What she did was too much for me. She told me after the fact that she had no interest in a permanent relationship… she just wanted to enjoy sex with me... she said she was more then willing to share with another woman…" he seemed confused and hurt. Holly took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around him.

"Did she hurt you?"

"No…"

"Genki you seem hurt inside. Please… I want to help." Genki glanced at her he wasn't sure right now but nodded.

"It hurts… knowing she loves me but only because of what she wants from me. But then I guess its normal for pixies to do that…"

"It is apart of their nature. I think you are special to her though… she hasn't trusted a man that way before you know."

"I know… are you mad?"

"No, I was shocked and felt… conflicted. I didn't want her taking advantage of you… seducing you… but I knew she needed a bond with you. I think it would have broke her heart had you refused." Holly sighed, "listen… I know I don't always show it around the others but I really care about you. I don't want you to get hurt or feel pressured into doing things." He seemed surprised,

"Holly… do you… love me?" his voice very soft. He seemed to be fully alert now.

"Yes I do. And I love you enough to let you decide what you want."

"Even knowing what I have done you still want me?" he seemed both shocked and embarrassed, the shame and regret now evident in his eyes.

"Yes I still want you. Genki, I know you did not ask for that, you were seduced into it. Besides… I really want to be with you. No one has ever treated me the way you have and I want to stay by your side if you will let me." He stayed silent a moment,

"What if… Granity seduces me again…" his voice soft and filled with confusion and shame.

"Then I will just have to share you with her… but only with her alright? I don't mind… I know she has no interest in marriage like I do. But it's up to you if you want to stay with me. I will let you decide…" he looked over at her completely shocked.

* _Why would she do that?_ * "I don't understand…" she smiled,

"Look I know Granity needs your love. She has not healed fully yet. Once she heals she will move on. I won't hurt her or you because of jealousy."

"But if I am with you I should be loyal to you…"

"I know you will be at heart. As long as I have your heart I won't worry about your body… besides Granity has a way of seducing both men and women…" Holly blushed, as Genki stared at her.

"Did you… do something with her?"

"After the battle with moo… we had some time alone. She left or so I thought but she came to me at night… and some things happened that I regret. She trusts us both and its normal for a pixie to have relations with a man or woman." Her face was scarlet by now, Genki's jaw dropped he never expected this. * _Though it was more one sided in my case. She never showed me that her top or bottom would come off… its strange that she just wanted to pleasure me but not have me return it._ * She pushed the thoughts aside for now and waited for his answer. Finally he nodded,

"Alright… I will let you know tonight. Sneak off with me." She stared at him then nodded. Tiger was returning now, a mouth full of herbs.

"Thank you." She thanked the canine like monster, who gave her a grin. They headed back to camp and helped pack up after Holly wrapped her herbs in burlap.

* * *

><p>Later that night Holly had hung her herbs by the fire, taking care that they would only dry and not catch ablaze. The pair waited till nightfall then after the others were asleep they snuck off. Tiger noticed them leave but he only smiled and lay his head back down to rest. Once the pair were nearly a half-mile away they as down together by a large rock formation.<p>

"Genki, do you have an answer?"

"Yeah I do…" he noticed she seemed very nervous. "I want to be with you too. I have always felt strongly about you. I want to know you better." She smiled to him,

"I was hoping you felt that way." She leaned against him taking his hand. He blushed, seeing her like this told him she wasn't after the same thing Granity was.

"Holly… Thank you. Knowing you want me for more then… pleasure makes a lot of difference."

"Genki I would never treat you that way. If you want that type of thing its fine, if you don't then I won't force you." He looked at her now,

"Does that mean you wouldn't mind doing that?" he seemed confused,

"Honestly… what I saw… has stayed with me. I do desire you but I also love you. I don't want you to feel I'm using you like Granity did. I wouldn't mind making love to you but I don't want to hurt you either. I love you too much to ever hurt you like that." He nodded his understanding. A smile graced his lips as he leaned forward a little; Holly leaning in as well. The kiss they shared was gentle and loving, nothing like the lust and passion filled kisses he had shared with Granity. After a bit the kiss was broken. He smiled to her and held her close relaxing at her side. Though Holly felt her desire rise she quelled it quickly not wanting to make it seem like she only wanted his body.

"Holly you said what you saw stayed with you. Does that mean you still feel aroused?" he saw her blush but she noticed a tint on his cheeks as well.

"Yes I do. It's hard not too. I can't seem to get what I saw out of my head. To be honest its rather annoying." She sighed, he watched her a moment.

"Do you want me to… make love to you?" she glanced at him again.

"I told you before I would like that. I don't want you to feel pressured into doing this though."

"You know… I never thought you would talk to me about this stuff. You never say or do anything perverted."

"That's true, but it doesn't change the fact that I do think about it at times. I just don't share like Hare does." Now Genki knew by her demeanor that making love to her would be different then the lust filled sex he had with Granity. He suspected that Holly would do everything she could to make sure he felt her love for him. He had never expected her to be so willing but then he had never expected that Granity could get to her either.

* _Maybe we should talk more… we get so little time alone._ * Genki moved to kiss her again; he started slow and then began to add more passion. He shared his love and desire for her but never any lust. Holly was more then willing to accept his love and show him her love. After awhile Genki parted from her panting, his hands moving along her sides and belly his eyes looking into hers. He saw her nod to his question, his hands moved up over her chest. Holly gave into the feelings of the moment. Her hands moved to remove his shirt; he accepted it easily and helped her remove her tunic. "You're sure about this Holly?"

"Yes, I want this as much as you. Please show me your love." He nodded and began to undo her shirt as her hands inspected his upper body. Genki soon had her shirt off, his hands moving gently over her body. He saw something in her eyes and then moved to remove the obstacle in his way. Soon her naked breast was exposed to him and to her surprise he leaned down and began to suck gently on one of her nipples. She gasped and moaned with his simple touch, her face lit with a blush. One of his hands pinching and pulling at her other mounds peak. His other hand descended to stroke her though her thick pants. Holly moaned rather enjoying the attention he was giving her. Her hand made its way lower to rub his bulge making Genki moan into her. She knew he wanted her and she was glad he did. It didn't take long for the last articles of clothing to be discarded. Genki felt Holly take his member into her mouth making him gasp. He never thought she would do this to him, he resolved to return the favor. Holly was delighted to let him do so; she had been craving that type of thing since she witnessed it the night before. After indulging in each other's taste they parted and moved to explore each other again. Genki's fingers learning everything about her body; his thumb finding the nub of her pleasure. "Genki please don't tease…" he couldn't help but grin, he never thought any of this would happen but he wouldn't deny her what she wanted. Mounting her he easily entered her body; though very tight around him he still managed a steady motion as she adjusted to his size. She cried out in pleasure and shifted welcoming more of him within her. His eyes connected with hers a moment, they told him he wouldn't get away with just one round of this. He smiled more then happy to indulge her.

* * *

><p>By the time the pair finished they were exhausted and more then content to lay next to each other and rest. Genki felt mush better about things knowing Holly not only accepted what had happened but also still wanted him. A blush graced his cheeks remembering that she wanted marriage in the future. * <em>Not that I mind. I love her after all… I just hope Granity doesn't cause any problems.<em> * Part of him wondered if they would have a threesome some time but he quickly dismissed that thought not wanting to ruin the tender, loving moments he had shared with Holly. * _Well if it happens… then I guess I will be the luckiest guy in the monster world_ * Holly snuggled into him with a content sigh; he smiled and let himself rest again.

* * *

><p>Little did they know that Hare had snuck past Tiger, and knew of their indiscretion. Tiger had caught up to him but it was too late.<p>

"You knew?" Hare asked quietly.

"Yeah I knew about them… and about Granity."

"Granity?" Tiger cursed himself for letting it slip but answered the question anyway.

"It seems Granity seduced Genki the other night. He seemed to be feeling guilty about it. And Holly saw them together." Hare stared at him a moment.

"That lucky bastard who knew he had it in him."

"Hare he wasn't intending a relationship with Granity that way."

"Still he got both of the beautiful women who travel with us." Hare pondered a moment, "think the will ever have a threesome?"

"Hare!" Tiger growled softly.

"Hey just a thought… and one I think Genki would love." Tiger growled again,

"Don't get any ideas Hare."

"Oh me? Why would you…" Tiger glared at him, "fine… still it would be HOT to watch."

"You are not watching anything. Now go!" he snapped at the rabbit monster.

"Fine I'm going, I'm going." he left not wanting to be bitten even if he did want to watch.

* * *

><p>A few days later the couple was off together again, Tiger had to keep a close eye on Hare as he tried to watch the couple. But after a very persuasive act by Tiger Hare had decided it was in his best interest to leave the couple alone. They lay together panting, tired from their ministrations but loving every bit of it.<p>

"Holly your awesome, I never thought you'd be able to show me so much of how you feel though this." Holly smiled and giggled,

"You just don't know women well Genki." he blushed making her giggle again.

"Then you'll have to teach me." he gave her a lopsided grin making her smile.

"I guess I will." the kissed softly enjoying the emotions they shared. When they parted they heard a laugh come from above them. Startled Genki shot up to protect Holly. What greeted them both was the sight of Granity gracefully landing before them. Holly was scarlet by now, and she knew Genki was both angry and embarrassed.

"No need to stop on my account." she smirked, "come now I have seen you both naked before. Its nothing new." both turned bright red.

"Granity that doesn't mean…"

"That I can interrupt you?" she finished with a smile. "I think you will enjoy this interruption. Both of you will." she walked over to them, Holly guarded herself knowing all pixies had the _allure_, a way of making men and women obey them. Genki felt it first, his resolve wavering a bit. Holly noticed it and gave him a simple touch to break him from the spell. "Holly tell me do you know what a threesome is?" Holly looked startled and blushed heavily.

"Yes I know what it is."

"I'm sure Genki does as well. Why not have some fun you two. There will be plenty of pleasure in it for the both of you." Holly felt the spell attacking her, making her envision such an arousing thing, Genki's mind was already there but he would not say yes with out Holly doing so first.

"Holly…" she looked into his eyes seeing his dilemma, she knew part of him wanted it.

"Granity we shouldn't…"

"Why not? We all know each other well. And I have already had sex with both of you." Holly turned colors again.

"Granity I…" Genki remained silent, but he was losing the battle and Holly could see that. * _Does he want this?_ * She made him look at her, her eyes searching his. She smiled then nodded to him. "Alright… but please nothing like you did last time…"

"Oh you know you liked it." Holly blushed crimson again, Granity made her way over to them removing her garments as she did. Granity reached out her first hand connected with Genki, eliciting a moan of pleasure from him; the second with Holly getting the same reaction. Granity played with them both allowing them to feel completely knew sensations. Genki felt something enter his body as he has sex with Holly. He soon realized that Pixies were apparently hermaphrodite. What she did to him made him feel even more arousal so he wouldn't complain. After hours of pleasure the humans collapse exhausted. Granity stayed awhile with them, talking with them over a few things then took her leave. After all was quite for a while, Genki felt Holly stir.

"Genki… did that fulfill your fantasy?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you must have thought about doing that. Otherwise you wouldn't have been struggling so much."

"You were struggling too…"

"I was yes but not to the level you were."

"Yeah it did… I'm not sure why I had fantasized about that but yeah I loved sharing that with you." to his surprise her unreadable expression changed to a smile.

"I'm glad. But please don't expect that to happen very often."

"I think once is enough. Besides, though I really liked it and felt a lot of pleasure from it, it was nothing compared to the pleasure I get from making love to you." her eyes waved and she gave him a loving kiss. He returned it, knowing he had dodged another bullet was a relief. "I love you Holly!" he held her close.

"I love you too." she smiled, enjoying his arms around her. "Genki… next time… be more gentle."

"I will." she giggle as he laughed. * _Man I am one lucky bastard to have then both, and at the same time_.* he began to think over how things had played out. How he had thought Granity was so beautiful before. * _But Holly has her own beauty that can't be matched by even Granity._ * "Marry me someday, Holly…" he whispered to her.

"I would love to." he smiled, they both rested for a while. They knew they had to go back soon but they wouldn't spoil their time alone just yet. Both knew their future would be a great adventure for them both to experience.

* * *

><p><em>AAN: yes very perverted I know… but I am sure some of you had thought of it before now anyway. Hope you all enjoyed it. ^^<em>


End file.
